


Day 1: Lyrics

by chokeprildemon



Series: Hearty KRTSK Fest Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Longing, M/M, krtskweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Hey, when was the last time you and I did something for the first time?





	Day 1: Lyrics

【 [Superpowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOgrjG5j0H8) acoustic ver. - SAARA 】

 

『 _Never told you, that I love you_ 』

 

Love at first sight never last they said. But after all this time, Tsukishima still loves Kuroo. His heart beats faster, his breath quickens, just like how it has always been since from the first day he saw him.

Tsukishima moved to Tokyo for his college, he met Kuroo on a street by chance. He stared from afar.

 

『 _I wanted you more than I wanted, superpowers_ 』

 

"Ah, its Kuroo-san" he said to himself.

The light turns green, people walk from opposite of the road, so does Kuroo. Tsukishima stay still, watching how Kuroo walks, the sun radiates its light to his face, he looks angelic. Tsukishima was brought back to reality when his shoulder was bumped to a passerby. He walked, eyes on Kuroo who was helping an older woman to pass the road, while flashing a smile. Tsukishima hasn't seen that smile for years.

 

『 _My love, you stand so close I tremble, its just like I remember_ 』

 

He walked and walked, his stomach twisting with anxiety. He walked passed Kuroo, he didn't say anything. He wasn't able to, and Kuroo were already on the opposite road, heading to somewhere Tsukishima never knows that if he will ever find Kuroo again.

 

『 _This time I won't let go, I'll never let go_ 』

 

Tsukishima turns back, he walked to the raven. No, he picked up his pace, he ran.

"Kuroo-san"

Kuroo turned to the blonde and he smiled,

"Megane-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> I joined Hearty KRTSK Fest Week! Tho I only joined like only half of it but I managed to draft few ficlets! share your thoughts about this fic with me!
> 
> \- Ayu


End file.
